


杜鹃啼血猿哀鸣

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 麻雀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	杜鹃啼血猿哀鸣

刑讯室内，毕忠良坐在桌子前，翻看着手里的资料，不时抬眼打量着苏三省。苏三省坐在毕忠良对面，毕忠良是审问的人，那么苏三省自然是被审人。放在桌子下面的那双手上正带着手铐，气愤地攥成拳。  
“我们收到情报，军统上海区的情报员会把交头的地点放在永业银行的保险柜里。苏队长，你上个星期二去永业银行做什么？”毕忠良慢悠悠地开口，似乎在询问一件日常发生的琐事。  
“上周二？去取钱。”苏三省不耐烦的回答。  
“取钱？据我所知，苏队长可算的上是一穷二白。”  
“毕忠良，你他妈什么意思？你怀疑我？永业银行每天进去的人那么多，你凭只什么怀疑我！”苏三省双手锤在桌子上，刚站起身就被两个人按回椅子上。  
“不是怀疑，是在给苏队长洗脱罪名，所以苏队长应该先回答我的问题。”  
苏三省沉默了一下，开口道:“我姐姐把首饰当了，换了几条小黄鱼，存在永业银行的保险柜里。”苏三省恶狠狠的盯着毕忠良，恨不得现在就把他掐死。  
“变卖家当？苏队长这是行迹败露，准备跑路了？”  
“我没有！毕忠良！你血口喷人！你三番两次陷害我，到底想干嘛！”苏三省又想起身，可还没动就被按住了。  
毕忠良没有回答苏三省，继续说：“苏队长怕是不知道吧，我们收到情报之后，把永业银行保险柜里交头的地点换成了六大埭的仓库。这招偷梁换柱我们还是跟苏队长学习的。也就是说，只有跟他接头的那个人才会去那。但我们的人蹲守了一天，只有苏队长你一个人去了六大埭，不知道苏队长怎么解释？”  
“陷害！这是陷害！我没有看到什么情报，是有人，有人打电话给我，说我姐姐在他手里，让我拿钱去六大埭赎人。我根本没见过什么纸条！是有人要害我！我把整个军统上海区献给了行动处，我已经无路可退，怎么会背叛行动处！”苏三省眼睛憋的通红。  
“谁知道你是不是假投诚真卧底呢？上海军统区被全歼，又怎么不能是戴老板的苦肉计呢？”  
“我怎么可能是卧底...我，毕忠良，我哪里得罪了你！你要这样大费周章的陷害我！”  
“苏队长，有没有冤枉你我们调查完就知道了。就是不知道，苏队长熬的过行动处多少种大刑？”  
“毕忠良！你敢！”  
毕忠良起身离开刑讯室，吩咐手下人好好关照一下苏队长。铁门紧闭，隔绝了苏三省的谩骂声。  
一道铁门隔绝的可能是只是声音，也可能隔绝的就是生死。多少人进了行动处的刑讯室，便再也没有命活着出来。俗话说得好，人是苦虫，不打不行；人是木雕，不打不招。行动处的酷刑受一遭，不死也得褪两层皮。苏三省也是刑讯的好手，行动处的招数他比旁人明白的多。  
两人架着苏三省把他锁在架子上，苏三省又踢又打的，废了两人好些力气才把他锁住。哪怕锁住，苏三省还是一直骂骂咧咧的不服软。直到鞭子落在身上，衣服被撕裂，身上出现红痕，第二鞭下去，鲜血从鞭痕出涌出，血珠染红了白色的衬衫。苏三省所有的脏话都被咽了回去，从牙缝里憋出两个字：“蠢货！”  
苏三省嘴硬，审讯的人打的更起劲。疼，怎么能不疼？第一鞭，完整的皮肤被生生抽出血泡，第二鞭盖在同样的地方，血便喷溅出来。不多会儿，身上便布满了鞭痕，苏三省没哭没喊，就仰着头大笑。  
笑声像是从地狱爬来的恶鬼，回荡在审讯室里，惊起了树上的乌鸦，盘旋不安。  
执鞭的人打累了，把鞭子往地上一扔，“苏队长刑讯的手段我们比不上，这些都是苏队长玩剩下的，我们给苏队长玩点新鲜的。”  
给旁边的人使个眼色，那人立马端着一大杯水，掐着苏三省的下巴灌了两大杯水。喝水是没什么事，但是喝完水总是要排泄的。给苏三省灌完水，两个人便出去了，在外面喝酒打牌，等着苏三省要上厕所。  
“人呢！放我下来！”  
铁门打开，进来了刚才那个执鞭的人。“怎么？苏队长有什么要招的？”  
“我要撒尿。”  
“那就请苏队长自便吧。”  
“放屁，把我放下来！”  
“那我帮帮苏队长。”说着从地上捡起鞭子，在手里紧了紧，甩了两下，空气被划破的声音让人不寒而栗。  
连续几鞭子打在苏三省小腹上，鞭子停下，温热的液体顺着裤腿往下滴，空气中弥漫着一股腥臊的味道。  
男人讥笑道：“苏队长多大了还尿裤子啊？”  
苏三省低着头，脸羞的通红，额头上布满了汗珠，小腹还微微起伏着。  
男人对着门外喊，“来两个人，给苏队长洗洗。”  
从外面进来两个人，把苏三省拖到其他房间。双手被拷在背后，扔进一个房间，有人拿着水管对着苏三省从头到脚的冲了一遍，伤口沾到水，疼的苏三省直嘬牙花子。头发沾了水，成撮的沾在额前。  
水停了，那人走到苏三省身边帮他换衣服。  
“你干什么？”苏三省缩着身子往后躲。  
“帮您换身衣服啊，不然毕处长看到该说属下没照顾好苏队长。”  
“别碰我！滚开！”苏三省不知道从哪来的一身牛劲，带着半身的伤，拼命蹬着双腿。  
又叫来两个人，三个人才按住苏三省，帮他换衣服上衣还好，干净的衬衫遮住了身上的鞭痕，但透过衣服还是能看到深红的鞭痕。可帮他换裤子的时候，苏三省便是死活不愿意，因为那单薄的西裤下藏了苏三省这辈子最大的秘密。  
“哟！”男人像是发现了新玩具的孩子，发出惊奇的声音。“苏队长还真是令人惊喜啊。”  
男人扒开苏三省的双腿，展示给其他人看。在众人的注视下，苏三省闭着眼别过头。胯间耷拉着苏三省粉嫩的阳具，稀疏的毛发间是一张不属于男性的粉嫩的花蕾，花苞紧闭，似在等人催熟。  
有人大着胆子，用手指去碰了碰那诱人的花蕾。苏三省全身像过了电似的抖了身子，惊恐的睁开眼睛，看着眼前的人。不知道是谁关上了门，明亮的灯泡晃得苏三省眼睛疼。  
“不要...不...放...放开我！”苏三省颤抖着声音说。  
“苏队长，你也得体谅体谅我们吧，我们可都几个月没碰过女人了。”说着，男人便将一根手指刺入了花蕾，未尽人事的花苞，被迫绽开一条缝隙。手指插进去，柔软的穴肉便紧紧包裹着手指，手指能摸到穴肉上的每一个凸起。  
异物侵入，苏三省的心都凉了一半，可敏感的肉穴却传来酥麻的快感。处子的身子比身经百战的肉穴可更吸引人，更何况是每天压在他们头上嚣张的苏队长的肉穴。两个手指插入小口，只是稍稍抽插了几下，穴道里便传出淫靡的水声，抽出手指时带出了不少淫水。  
“苏队长可真是个尤物，下面咬我的手指都咬的那么紧？那我的宝贝要是插进去，苏队长不得被爽死？”  
“畜生！混蛋！别碰我！”苏三省脸色发白，嘴唇都在抖，想逃，可身子被另外两个人压着，动弹不得。  
男人解开腰带，掏出自己涨得挺硬的阳具，对准了流着水的花口。花口太小了，阳具在花唇蹭了几下都没进去，反倒从花口流出了更多的淫水，弄得下面一片泥泞。男人扶着自己的阳具，撑开花口，将阳具挤了进去。  
苏三省女穴的穴口十分窄小，男人的阳具很难插入，龟头刚刚挤进去，穴肉便咬住柱头不放。男人用力挺身，似乎捅破了什么脆弱的薄膜，将整根阳具捅了进去。苏三省痛的仰头拧着身子，像一只扒了皮的虾仁，可苏三省就是咬着唇发不出声音，血顺着牙缝往肚子里流。  
阳具插进阴道后却无法动弹，阴道紧缩着，咬着阳具无法顺利进行着抽插。  
“苏队长，你下面的嘴可真他妈紧啊，夹的我都动不了。”男人挺动着身子，嘴里发出舒爽的声音。  
旁边的看的眼馋，“那么舒服吗？”  
“等我完事，兄弟们都尝尝鲜，咱们苏队长可比处女都紧，真他妈爽。”  
苏三省听着男人的污言秽语恨不得一头撞死，可什么都做不到，只能任凭男人奸淫着自己的女穴。穴内被搅动的快感，让苏三省不敢面对，被强奸还能感到快感，苏三省不由得骂自己下贱。  
男人操弄了一段时间，深埋进肉穴，将自己的精液全数射在穴内，抽出阳具时淫液混杂着精液从花穴流出，白色的液体掺着猩红的鲜血。  
“没想到苏队长还是个处女，兄弟我这可是赚大了，以后苏队长可得记得是谁帮你破的处啊。”  
苏三省瞪着眼睛，骂着畜生、混蛋、王八蛋、人渣、渣滓...指甲嵌入肉里，把快感转成疼痛，刺激着自己的神经，手心里已经出了血。  
第二个人接着便操进了花穴。边赞叹苏三省的小穴又紧致又柔软比窑姐吸的还紧，边卖力抽插着。每一次抽插，男人都把阳具顶到最深处，似乎要顶开宫口。阴蒂被摩擦充血，微微触碰便能带来大波的快感侵袭着苏三省的理智。  
“苏队长，你说我们一人操你一遍，你能怀上谁的孩子？”  
苏三省摇着头，无力的张开了手掌，再坚韧的理智终是没有抵挡住情潮，手掌满是鲜血，腕子也被磨破了皮。张着嘴喘着粗气，眼神迷离，眼前的一切都变得模糊，失去理智的沉溺于情事。炙热的精液一股股打在内壁上，烫的苏三省直缩着内穴。  
两个、三个？还是四个？苏三省不知道，不知道有多少根阳具奸淫过他那张本应纯净的花苞，粉嫩的花苞被操干的红肿，本来就狭窄的穴口竟被干的合不上，只能微微张合着，内壁紧缩挤出阴道里的精液。双腿大张着，最私密的地方暴露在人前，臀瓣上沾满乳白色的精液。若不是看见苏三省胯间耷拉着的分身，他们真的以为自己操的是个女人。  
接着股间的精液，一根手指捅入女穴下面的肛门，肛口早被淫液和精液泡的柔软，轻易便容纳了两根手指。  
“要么苏队长能当队长呢，一张嘴操坏了还有另一张。”男人把苏三省翻了个身，掐他的腰便把自己的性器顶入后穴，手摸着红肿的花穴把手指刺进去搅拌。下面的两张嘴都被奸淫着，苏三省跪爬在地上，头抵着地面，腰背高高的隆起。  
拽着苏三省的头发，另一个人逼迫着苏三省抬头。苏三省张着嘴，口水顺着嘴角流下，眼角发红，渗出的泪水早已干涸，留下两道泪痕。男人将阴茎塞入苏三省的嘴里让他帮自己口交，可苏三省却笑着咬了下去。男人痛的一下子就萎了，拽着苏三省的头发，往他脸上连续打了几巴掌，白皙的脸庞被打的红肿，清晰的浮现了巴掌的印子。  
“婊子还他妈的立牌坊，刚才就该把你操死，敢咬老子。”  
苏三省喘着粗气，往男人脸上啐了一口唾沫，脸上挂着诡异的笑容。苏三省歪着上半身倒在地上，双手被拷在身后，只能靠着后穴里含的阴茎支撑身体。不知道什么时候苏三省被操射了，地上积了一小滩白浊。操干着后穴的男人冲撞了几下也射在了后穴里。前后两个小穴都灌满了男人的精液，往外流着，顺着大腿往下滑落，滴在地上。  
“苏队长，你现在像极了一条母狗，只能被人操。”  
“苏队长，现在能招了吗？”  
“我是被陷害的...”侮辱过他，还要让他承认自己没做过的事，他做不到。  
苏三省趴在地上，双腿根本无法并拢，只要微微一合，下体便如针扎一般疼痛，现在他连骂人的力气都没。  
男人看着苏三省，“这么骚？还他妈在摇屁股，真是条母狗。”踩着苏三省的胯骨让他躺在地上，分开他的双腿，用皮鞋尖蹂躏着红肿的花口，鞋尖上沾满了白色的浊液。“真是不挑食，什么都吞的下去啊！”皮鞋踩在苏三省的小腹上，碰到鞭痕，苏三省不禁加重了呼吸，下身的两张嘴吐露液体更多了。“绳刑，苏队长不陌生吧？本来是给女特务准备的，劳烦苏队长先帮我们验验货了。”  
两个人架起苏三省，拖着他往另一间架着绳子的刑讯室走。苏三省根本没有力气走路，仅仅是支撑着身体站起来就已经费劲了全部体力。  
苏三省勉强抬起头，看到架的半人多高的绳索，腿又软了几分。苏三省怎么可能不知道绳刑，只是没想到有朝一日会用到自己身上。绳索架的不算高，比起给女特务的要低的多了，可即便如此，苏三省垫着脚尖也未必能沾到地。  
正准备架着苏三省上绳子，却被另一个人阻止了。“苏队长亲自帮我们试刑具，我们怎么能不让苏队长好好感受一下呢？”说着，拿着两个麻绳捆成的柱状物，“帮苏队长塞进去。”  
两根东西比男性的阳具还要粗长，粗麻绳似乎还被打磨过，露出粗糙的表面。苏三省顾不得下体的疼痛，摇着头往后躲。可行动处的人哪是吃素的，把苏三省拖到桌子旁，按着他的身子让他露出后穴。  
稍微细一些的柱体被按压着塞进了后穴，肠壁被麻绳上的刺刮出小口，伤口流出的血全被麻绳吸了个干净，柱状物没有完全塞进去还留了一两厘米的长度露在外面。男人握着根部在后穴里用力搅弄。苏三省只觉得自己的后穴已经麻木，估计已经是血肉模糊了。  
将苏三省翻了个身，抬起他的一条腿，让红肿的女穴大开，露出那条合不上的缝隙。仅仅是后穴的东西就已经折磨的苏三省快麻木了，如果这个狰狞的东西塞进女穴，苏三省难保自己不会晕死过去。  
“不要……”苏三省摇着头，可终究是无济于事。  
粗糙的麻绳顶到女穴，穴口边紧张的闭合上。男人用手指将阴唇撑开才勉强将前端送进阴道口。苏三省的阴道，口窄内紧，只要有东西插进来边死死咬住不放，活活的一个妖精。这根柱体要比后穴短一些，正好全部塞进了阴道，只留下一点埋在阴唇下，只要一张合便能看见棕色的麻绳。  
敏感的阴蒂被麻绳摩擦着产生一丝快感，可快感远远赶不上痛楚。阴道的软肉死死裹住麻绳，上面的倒刺插进软肉里，微微一动便是入骨的疼。眼角的生理盐水不受控制的流出来。  
根本不给苏三省喘息的机会，两人拖着苏三省来到架起的绳子边，抬起苏三省的一条腿跨上了绳子。苏三省的腿抖的根本支撑不了自己的身体，刚跨过绳子，身体便重重的垂了下来。  
绳子的高度比苏三省的胯骨还要高一分，两人虚扶着苏三省不让他摔下来，可苏三省的全部重量便压在了绳子上，绳子因为苏三省的身体凹下去一部分，顺着股缝紧紧勒着苏三省的下体，留在后穴外面的一节绳子被勒进了身体，深深埋进后穴，闯入更深的地方。刚刚骑上绳索，苏三省尖叫一声，竟生生被折磨的射了出来，囊袋紧贴着绳索，苏三省根本不敢动弹。  
欠着脚也只能是勉强支撑身体，绳索早已勒进了身体。身后有人拿着鞭子，呵斥着苏三省往前走，刚刚高潮过的身体更加敏感，阴唇紧贴着绳索刺激着阴蒂带来快感。后背上的鞭打让苏三省清醒了一下。  
用颤抖的身体缓慢的往前蹭着。每隔几步，便有一个粗大的绳结，苏三省的高度根本躲不过去，只能慢慢的蹭着身子前行，绳结抵住女穴，阴唇紧紧的贴合着绳结，绳结抵着阴道口将阴道里的柱状物顶的更深，身体里的疼痛让苏三省又软了几分，只能靠两旁的人扶着他才不至于摔下来。绳结抵进花口，柱状物的前端磨蹭着宫口，似乎再深一点就会操进子宫。前几步苏三省还能忍受，可脆弱的皮肤被麻绳磨破后，浸满辣椒油的麻绳摩擦着破损的皮肤带来灼烧的疼痛，苏三省终于支撑不下去，晕死过去。  
两人把苏三省放下来扔到地上，端来一盆凉水，对着苏三省的脸泼上去。被凉水一激，苏三省恢复了意识。男人蹲在苏三省面前问:“苏队长，有招无招？”  
苏三省用气音答着，“陷…害…”  
男人拍拍手，“继续。”  
再上绳索，苏三省心中的恐惧更甚，就算是行动处也不会轻易用绳刑，真的太惨了。那么多年，苏三省也只是听说过而已，从来没有亲眼见过，没想到第一次见还是亲身体会，苏三省似乎懂了什么叫屈打成招，嘴角挂着一丝苦笑。  
执鞭的人不再让苏三省自己走，换了两个人架着苏三省往前走。囊袋，阴蒂，穴口，仅仅被架着走了一遍便已经开始出血。  
男人问:“你是不是卧底？”  
苏三省垂着头，摇着头说，“不…”  
男人摆摆手，示意继续走。第二次还没走一半，苏三省便颤抖着身体又射了出来。阴道里的淫液打湿了整根柱状物，比刚刚插进来时要好忍受多了，后穴里的柱状物挤压着前列腺，让分身接连不断地接受刺激，一次次的挺立起来。浸了辣椒油的绳索比满是刺的绳索要好的多，不至于让下体血肉模糊，只是辣椒油碰到伤口也是钻心的疼。  
每走一遍，男人就问苏三省一次，究竟招不招。苏三省还是摇头，他没做过的事，死也不能招。可苏三省从心底里是怕了这根绳子，只好求着男人们放过他。两人架着苏三省整整走了三遍绳子，才放过他。  
苏三省被扔在地上，股间的皮肤都被磨破了，出着血，顺着臀瓣滴到地上。苏三省的神智已经有些模糊了，在男人最后一遍问他时，险些就点了头。男人掐着苏三省的下巴，看着他满脸的泪痕，眼睛已经哭肿了，张着嘴大口喘息，嘴唇干裂，眼神涣散。只需要最后一击，便能从身心完全毁掉这个人。  
男人掏出自己的阳具塞进苏三省嘴里，苏三省已经没有反抗的力气了，任凭男人的性器在自己嘴里抽插。为了阴茎能更加深入，男人拽着苏三省的头发让他跪在地上，往后仰着头，直到喉咙仰成一条直线。男人站着将性器顺着苏三省的口腔捅入咽喉，甚至能从脖颈看出阳具前端的形状。窒息感让苏三省有了失禁的感觉，后穴里的柱状物被苏三省一点点的向外排出。吞咽口水时，苏三省不得不一起吞咽着阳具的前端，喉结的滑动刺激着柱头，男人很快便射进了苏三省的食道。阳具从苏三省嘴里退出了，苏三省不禁一阵干呕，可什么也吐不出来。后穴里的柱状物也全部被排了出来，带着水迹和斑斑血迹。  
女穴里的东西插的太深了，卡在宫口，不断刺激着阴道。男人“好心的”要帮苏三省拿出女穴里的东西，手指插进残破的穴口，往里深入一点便碰到坚硬的物体，可手指却故意往里更推的更深了。  
“苏队长，你夹得那么紧是想让我拿出来，还是想让我操进去啊？”  
“拿…出来…”  
“求人得有求人的态度吧，你说呢？苏队长。”  
“啊！求…求你…拿…出来！”  
男人的手指夹住物体底端，解着阴道里的淫液将物体拽出一节，握在手里搅弄着肉穴。  
“不…求求…求你…别…”  
听着苏三省沙哑的求饶，男人心里终于有了一丝愉悦感。这才一把拽出整根物体。谁想到苏三省竟然颤抖着身体又射了出来。可射出来的不再是浓稠的精液，而是稀薄的精水，打湿了地面。  
“苏队长，怎么样？能招了吗？”  
“没...我...不是...”苏三省侧躺在地上，肩头抵着地，大腿间泥泞不堪，满是血迹。  
“真他妈的嘴硬，女特务都没我们苏队长那么能抗，不会苏队长就喜欢被这样虐待吧？越是粗暴我们苏队长越兴奋，像条发情的母狗摇着屁股求操。”男人对着门口喊着，“去狗房牵条狗来，给这条母狗配个种。”  
苏三省实在太累了，混杂着浑身的伤痛昏睡过去。  
他是被狗叫声惊醒的，隔着铁门都能听到狗的呼吸声。行动处养的都是纯种的狼狗，体型巨大，站起来有一人多高，而且都是经过训练的。狗的爪子抓着铁门发出令人毛骨悚然的刺耳声。铁门一开，狗便从门缝挤了进来，乖巧的蹲在男人腿边，流着口水盯着苏三省。  
男人蹲下来，小声对着狼狗不知道说了些什么，站起身拍了拍狗的头。狼狗立马站起身，冲着苏三省汪汪地叫了几声。苏三省不知道接下来会发生什么，但是全身都在颤栗，从心底升起的绝望瞬间笼罩整具身体。  
狼狗试探的往苏三省身旁靠近，确认苏三省没有攻击性之后，开始用鼻尖嗅着苏三省的腿部。苏三省动了一下腿，狼狗立即发出嚎叫，回荡在刑讯室内，震慑着苏三省的心底。  
男人用脚踢开苏三省的双腿，牵引着狼狗往苏三省的胯间嗅。苏三省拼命挣扎着，他知道男人要干什么了，那个男人不是在开玩笑。  
从心底油然而生的感受，名叫绝望。  
“不要...不要...”苏三省脸色惨白，用尽力气大声喊叫着。  
轮奸、绳刑，苏三省可以接受，但是被狗骑......  
沾满口水的舌头舔上了满是鲜血的胯下，鲜血的味道似乎更吸引这条狼狗，舌头粗暴的舔过花心，刺激着脆弱的阴蒂，受过伤的私密处受不了这样的刺激。下身被狗舔了几下，苏三省的背后便已经汗湿了，无法再压抑自己的情绪，苏三省终于喊叫出来。  
“你们这群畜生！会遭天谴的！”  
拎着苏三省的胳膊把他翻过身，跪爬在地上。双手被拷在身后，只能用肩膀支撑着身体。巨大的动作惊了正在发情的狼狗，又是一阵嚎叫。苏三省看不见狗，心里更加紧张，嘴里不停谩骂着，来分散自己的注意力。  
男人用力掰开苏三省的双腿，让花穴能够暴露给狼狗，手指拉开狭窄的穴口，苏三省觉得自己的下半身快要撕裂了。狼狗走到主人身边，顺着主人的手舔进了花蕊，迫不及待的将自己性器暴露出来。  
血红色的性器勃起后甚至比人的还长，前爪扒着苏三省的身体，还没找准穴口，狼狗就开始疯狂的挺身。一次又一次的滑过穴口，狼狗有些不耐烦的将爪子抓的更深，抓破了腰间的皮肤。  
终于找到穴口，狼狗将整根性器全部捅入花蕊，比人类阳具还长的性器直接捅入了宫口。苏三省终于崩溃了，泪水决堤而出，口中发出唔咽的悲鸣。  
狼狗疯狂抽动着自己的身体，每一下都深深的顶进宫口，摩擦着被麻绳划伤的软肉，每一下都钻心的疼。男人解开束缚着苏三省的手铐，苏三省什么都顾不得，拼命往前爬，逃离狼狗的侵犯。可苏三省一动，狼狗似乎更加兴奋，挺入的更加深入，恨不得连囊袋也捅进花穴里。苏三省的泪水早已打湿了面庞，模糊了视线，摧残了心智。  
“我说！让她停下来，我什么都认！放了我...我认...”苏三省大声哭嚎着，似杜鹃啼血，似猿猴悲鸣。  
男人拿过笔录，扔在苏三省面前，苏三省摸过笔，颤抖着手在询问记录上画押签字，狼狗依旧疯狂的操干着他的花穴。男人拿走询问记录，翻看一边。  
“终于能交差了。”  
“我已经认了...放了我吧...”  
男人蹲下来，帮苏三省理好头发，在他耳边轻声说：“苏队长，你知道吗，狗在交配的时候会，龟头会在某一瞬间突然变大，死死的卡住母狗的阴道，直到交配结束，公狗的鸡巴会转一个圈，然后两条狗会屁股对着屁股直到结消失。”  
“啊！！”苏三省突然仰起头发出惨叫。  
狼狗的龟头突然在苏三省的宫口里变大，死死的卡住宫口。  
“看起来是成结了。还有一件事，如果狗在成结的时候被打断，母狗的肠子会被拽出来的。狗的结消失可能要半小时，苏队长要坚持到最后啊。”男人说完，带着房间里的所有人离开。  
铁门大敞着，可苏三省却出不去，巨大的结摩擦着宫口，整具身体像是从中间被撕裂了一般。狼狗突然松开前爪，将阴茎在阴道内旋转了一周，一股精液射进了苏三省的子宫里，似乎要把整个子宫灌满。  
苏三省捂着肚子，小声悲鸣着：“姐姐...三省好痛，姐姐，三省好痛啊，三省想回家，三省想吃姐姐做的饭...姐姐...三省...真的...好痛。”


End file.
